We're Trading Places, Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Everyone's trading places to see what it's like to be their friends (and foes)
1. Being Someone Else

_**We're Trading Places, Charlie Brown**_

_**Chapter 1: Being Someone Else?**_

It was a normal day outside the Peanuts Gang school. Classes had just ended for the day, and everyone has gone home. Well, everyone except Stephen, Charlie Brown, and Peppermint Patty, who were now playing football on the playground. They had set up their own football goals, and Snoopy and Woodstock were wearing football helmets to help their friends. The Barney doll was just sitting by. "And quarterback Stephen has the ball. He ready to pass it to his linebacker, Peppermint Patty!" Stephen said with a smile, passing the football to Peppermint Patty, who caught it with ease.

"Here I come Chuck! Stop me if you can!" Peppermint Patty yelled as she began to run to try and score a touchdown. Snoopy just stood by whistling, like he was not aware he was probably gonna get hurt. "FREIGHT TRAIN!" Then, Snoopy suddenly sacks her, sending her to the ground. Charlie Brown and Stephen winced as they worried for Peppermint Patty.

"Oh, the sack got her!" Stephen said. Peppermint Patty got up and approached Stephen and Charlie Brown with a smile, like nothing happened. "Good game, huh Peppermint Patty?"

"Sure was!" Peppermint Patty said before turning to Charlie Brown. "Hey Chuck, you wanna go to the toy store with me and my dad this weekend?"

"Sure. I would love to. What are you planning on buying?" Charlie Brown asked.

"This really cool, purple bike. It's the newest model they have!" Peppermint Patty said with a smile. "There's only two on sale, so I saved up all my money so I can buy one of them before-"

"Hi Charlie Brown!" Heather voice was heard as a bike horn honked. Heather then rode to the school playground on the bike Peppermint Patty described, wearing a really big smile on her face. "Hi Snoopy! Hi Peppermint Patty! Hi Stephen!"

"Hi Heather!" All three replied in unison. Stephen and Peppermint Patty's mouths dropped at seeing the bike Heather was riding.

"Is that a new bike?!" Stephen asked, excitedly.

"Yes! I just got it today!" Heather said happily. "There were only two, and I got this one before anyone could snatch it from me. I always wanted one like this."

"Great Heather!" Charlie Brown said with a smile, happy for her girlfriend. They then noticed Peppermint Patty becoming angry. She wanted the bike first, and Heather got it before she did. And now there was only one of it left. Snoopy senses Peppermint Patty's temper rising, so he gave her a cool down hug.

"Are you okay, Patty?" Heather asked, worried.

"Uh, yeah. Of course I am. I mean, the only way I'll get mad over not getting a bike like that is that if-" Peppermint Patty said before another bike horn was heard.

"Hi guys!" Lucy said as she came riding into the playground with Keesha and Rerun walking next to her, on the bike that Peppermint Patty described. The tomboy was now steaming with jealousy.

"No way! I got the same bike, Lucy!" Heather said with a smile.

"Me, Rerun, Keesha, and her mother went to the toy store to go get it today! And I just got the last one! Isn't it wonderful?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Uh huh!" Peppermint Patty said through gritted teeth, which everyone noticed.

"What's wrong, Peppermint Patty?" Keesha asked.

"I'm fine! Why do even ask?!" Peppermint Patty asked, her voice rising.

"Because you got kind of mad when you saw me riding this bike, and now you're steaming now that Lucy's riding the last one." Heather said.

"I think you're jealous." Stephen guessed.

"Jealous?!" Peppermint Patty yelled, reaching to grab a football, not realizing she grabbed Woodstock instead, but the others did. "How could anyone think I'm jealous?!" She then threw Woodstock into the goal that she and Stephen made.

"Uh, Patty?" Charlie Brown asked, knowing she might pick up Snoopy or Barney next.

"Just because Heather got the bike I wanted, and Lucille got the last one, doesn't mean I'm jealous!" Peppermint Patty yelled, grabbing Snoopy by the collar, and throwing him into the goal.

"Patty, you got to watch what you're throwing!" Keesha said, concerned.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Peppermint Patty screamed, grabbing Barney and preparing to throw him.

"Patty, you're about to throw Barney!" Lucy and Heather yelled. Peppermint Patty did just that, and her eyes went wide as she realized the mistake she made.

"Uh oh." Peppermint Patty said as Barney flew through the air, before finally coming to life.

"BARNEY!" Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang exclaimed as they rushed over to hug their dinosaur friend.

"Oh hi Charlie Brown! Hi Stephen! Hi Heather! Hi Lucy! Hi Rerun! Hi Keesha! Hi Peppermint Patty!" Barney happily greeted, not bothered by the incident at all before Peppermint Patty turned sheepish.

"Sorry for throwing you, Barney. I guess I was kind of mad over Heather and Lucy's new bikes." Peppermint Patty said.

"We both got the same ones! Aren't they great Barney?" Heather asked with a smile.

"They sure are!" Barney smiled. "And look at that color."

"I love my big sister's bike!" Rerun smiled, as a five-year-old would. "I also had fun in daycare today."

As Barney admired Heather and Lucy's bikes, Charlie Brown approached Peppermint Patty. "You may didn't notice it, but you also threw Snoopy and Woodstock." Charlie Brown pointed out.

"Oh good grief!" Peppermint Patty said as she rushed over to help Snoopy and Woodstock out of the football goal. "Sorry about that, Snoopy." Snoopy just grumbled at Peppermint Patty, clearly mad.

"Why these are just lovely bikes!" Barney smiled.

"Thank you, Barney." Heather said before she and Barney noticed Lucy looking at the window with a seriously angry face.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" Barney asked.

"My blockhead of a brother has done it again!" Lucy said, pointing to Linus and Jeff hanging up a fire safety poster in the hallway, one with a blue ribbon.

"Hey, Linus's fire safety poster must have won first place in the art show last week." Peppermint Patty commented.

"He always likes to outdo me in anything! Building blocks, molding clay, and even board games!" Lucy said before growling to herself. Barney then went inside the school, which Snoopy and Woodstock noticed. They then followed the purple dinosaur inside.

Right inside the hallway, Jeff and Linus had just finished hanging up the blanket carrying the seven-year old's poster. "Wow Linus, I'm so glad Miss Othmar chose your poster as the winner at the art show last week." Jeff said with a smile.

"Thank you, Jeff. I always believe nice piece of art like this deserves to be immortalized." Linus smiled before they noticed Barney, Snoopy, and Woodstock coming down the hallway to greet them.

"Barney!" Linus and Jeff happily exclaimed as they ran up to hug him.

"Hi Linus! Hi Jeff!" Barney smiled.

"Did you see Linus's poster? He got a blue ribbon!" Jeff said with a smile.

"Miss Othmar said that I put in the best time and effort into making it, and it showed!" Linus said, proudly.

"Wow! You must be really proud of yourself." Barney said before he noticed that Linus's smile had disappeared. "Uh, Linus?"

"Oh yes. But I sure wish I could be on the school safety patrol like Marcie and Kristen." Linus said, sadly pointing to Marcie and Kristen who were now wearing school crossing guard uniforms. They then walked over to them.

"Hi Barney! Hi Snoopy! Hi Woodstock! Hi Linus! Hi Jeff!" Kristen and Marcie smiled.

"Hi Marcie! Hi Kristen!" Barney smiled. "So, how was patrol duty?"

"It was excellent, Barney! Never a dull moment." Marcie said, making Linus even sadder as he hugged his blanket tight and sucked his thumb. "And it's easier than the first time I was a patrol girl too, now that Kristen's here."

"Indeed, it was. And now we can play for a while." Kristen added. They then went outside to the playground where Peppermint Patty was now angrily throwing footballs, with Heather watching by sadly.

"What's the matter, Heather?" Charlie Brown asked.

"I do like to play baseball Charlie Brown, but I wish I could throw a football the way Peppermint Patty does." Heather said, sadly.

"Join the club, Heather." Marcie said, feeling the same way Heather was feeling.

"You HATE football, Marcie." Jeff realized. "You tell us every time we play the game."

"I know! I can NEVER score a hole in one!"

"So let me get this straight…" Charlie Brown began. "Peppermint Patty wishes she had new bikes like Heather and Lucy."

"Yeah." Peppermint Patty huffed, unknowingly tossing a football at Marcie.

"Lucy wishes she could win a ribbon like Linus."

"I sure do." Lucy snarled at her little brother.

"Linus wishes he could be a safety helper like Marcie and Kristen."

"Patrol person is the proper phrase, but yeah." Linus sighed.

"And Marcie and Heather wishes they could throw footballs and get _**touchdowns **_like Peppermint Patty. Right?"

"Right!" the upset kids said, either in anger, sadness or envy. Rerun just shrugged.

"I'm so, so, SO mad!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed.

"Well I wish we could turn these sad and mad faces into happy faces." Barney said, tapping Linus on the chin. "And I think I know how."

_**Barney:**_

_If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops_

_Oh, what a rain that would be_

_Standing outside with my mouth open wide_

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah_

_**Barney:**_

_If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops_

_Oh, what a rain that would be_

They were beginning to feel better, which Barney noticed. "I'm starting to see those smiles already."

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes_

_Oh, what a snow that would be_

_Standing outside with my mouth open wide_

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah_

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes_

_Oh, what a snow that would be_

"What a snow that would be!" Rerun exclaimed happily.

"And the weather man WOULD be confused too." Linus added.

"What about the weather women?" thought Lucy.

_Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_

_If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops_

_Oh, what a rain that would be_

_Standing outside with my mouth open wide_

_Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah_

_**Barney, Charlie Brown and Rerun:**_

_If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops_

_Oh, what a rain that would be_

"Look at those bright, smiling faces." Barney said. "That's what I wanted to see; although it sounded like all of you wanted something you didn't have."

"I wish Schroeder would notice me the most." Lucy said. "I'm even going to see him practice in the treehouse later today. He's running errands right now, though."

"Well, there is some ruckus in the treehouse. Probably Scooter though." Rerun shrugged.

"Do not!" Baby Bop yelled.

"Do to!" BJ replied as the two siblings went down the stairs, arguing.

"That sounds too familiar." Linus said, sucking his thumb.

"What's the matter, BJ?" Barney wondered.

"Sissy gets to take it easy ALL DAY!" BJ said.

"Do not!" Baby Bop argued.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Sheesh. Is this the schoolyard or back home?" Rerun asked Linus.

"She doesn't have any jobs or chores." BJ explained. "I wish I could do what she does."

"Well BJ gets to do whatever he wants WITHOUT any help. I wish I could do what he does." Baby Bop stated.

"So…you want to be your brother, Baby Bop?" Jeff wondered.

"And you want to be your sister, BJ?" Kristen said, clearly confused.

"When you want something that someone else has, it CAN make you feel sad or even a little bit mad." Barney recalled.

"Or a lot mad." The three-year-old said. "Huh, BJ?"

"I've got an idea!" Barney said as he saw Heather and Peppermint Patty continue to quarrel over the bike and BJ and Baby Bop argue. "You guys each want what the other one has. So why don't you just…trade places?" Charlie Brown smiled.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"Just for today, Baby Bop can pretend to be BJ…"

"Yeah!" Baby Bop smiled.

"…And BJ can pretend to be Baby Bop."

"Alright!" BJ smiled. "That'd be easy."

"Is that okay for both of you?" Barney asked as the dinosaur siblings agreed.

"May we try too, Barney? Please?" asked Linus, as the purple dinosaur gave a thumbs up. The seven-year-old then handed Charlie Brown his blanket. "I always wanted to be Charlie Brown."

"I'm gonna be Linus." Said Charlie Brown. "I love my best friend."

"I'd love to see what it's like to be pretty too." Peppermint Patty said, handing Heather her baseball cap.

"And, just once, I'd like to throw like Peppermint Patty." Heather said, placing her hair bow in Peppermint Patty's stringy hair.

"This will be a great new experiment for her psychiatrist booth. People will come flocking in groups!" Lucy smiled.

"Psychiatry is interesting, Lucy." Marcie said. "But I don't know if…besides, who'll be you?"

"Hmm…Linus is the blockhead, the blockhead is Linus, Peppermint Patty is Heather and Heather is Peppermint Patty…I guess I'll be you. Besides, I have the beauty and the brains required."

"But, I won't be a good you, Lucy." Marcie doubted.

"Try me. Show me what you've got."

"Oh Schroeder." Fluttering her eyes, Marcie called out to Schroeder, who just arrived with Sally. Shocked, Schroeder looked over at Lucy and Marcie. "How are you, dear heart?"

"Hi Lucy, nice ventriloquism." An unconvinced Schroeder said.

"Ventriloquism?!" the nerd growled. **"I OUGHTA SLUG YOU, HAD I NOT HAVE FALLEN FOR YOU!"**

"You got it." Lucy praised Marcie, snatching her glasses and popping out the opaque lenses. "But we have to do something about those glasses. I don't want to go blind."

"And I'll be Snoopy!" Rerun declared.

"This is gonna be great." BJ said as everyone went inside to change.

"Great?" Edna asked, lifting up her glasses in shock. "My stars, this is gonna be silly."

"Can you believe it, Sally?" Schroeder groaned. "Marcie also love me. She's a…what's the word?"

"A sweetheart." Sally replied. "Just like my Sweet Babboo is."

"**I'M NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!"** Charlie Brown called out as his sister blinked in shock.

"Did you hear that?" Edna asked Schroeder and Sally.

"Yup." Sally replied.

After a while, the kids returned from changing into each other's clothes. Baby Bop headed outside with her brother's hat and a red baseball bat. Heather was tagging along, in Peppermint Patty's slightly large clothes with her hair in a ponytail and the cap on her head.

"Hey guys!" Baby Bop exclaimed.

"Hi, Baby Bop; we mean BJ." Linus said. His hair was curly and he was wearing Charlie Brown's slightly large t-shirt. Lucy also waved, wearing an orange t-shirt that exposed a lot of her stomach.

_**Baby Bop:**_

_BJ is my name_

_I'd love to play a game_

_of baseball or maybe basketball_

_I'm usually in a hurry,_

_But never stop to worry_

_'bout what'll happen if I trip or fall_

_I like to play my drum_

_Boom, boom, boom!_

_I like to jump and run_

_I like to climb a tree _

_Whoa!_

_Though I might skin my knee_

_Ouch!_

_And when I dig in the dirt,_

_sometimes I wipe it on my shirt _

_Aye-Yi-Yi_

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_With a hat that's neat_

_And sneakers on his feet,_

_He's always ready for fun_

_Yes, BJ is the one_

"Oh yoo-hoo!" BJ said, walking on tiptoes and carrying his sister's blanket along with her hair bow in his hair.

"Can this day get any worse if Schroeder isn't there to hold me, Kristen?" Marcie groaned in boredom, thinking she was talking to Kristen, when she was talking to Jeff.

"I don't know, _**dear sister**_." Charlie Brown shrugged, holding Linus' blanket tightly. Sally and Schroeder groaned from the treehouse.

"Uh Marcie, I'm Jeff." Jeff said.

"So you are." Marcie realized, squinting.

"Good grief." Charlie Brown and Linus groaned in unison.

"BJ really is pretending to be Baby Bop." Barney said.

"So are Marcie and Charles as Lucy and Linus." Rerun said, on all fours. Snoopy's fur was purple and he attached a fake purple tail to his real tail.

_**BJ:**_

_I like my blankey. It's very, very yellow_

_I like it even better than a bowl of Jell-O._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_When she holds it close, it feels just right._

_**BJ: **_

_I like my yellow blankey in the day and night._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_She likes her yellow blankey in the day and night._


	2. Silly Friends and Greedy Dogs

_**Chapter 2: Silly Friends and Greedy Dogs**_

After the song ended, Charlie Brown as Linus, and Linus as Charlie Brown began their special game. "So, what do you usually do in a day, Charlie Brown?" Linus asked.

"Well, if the wind is right, and I think it is, I fly a kite. Followed by feeding Snoopy supper." Charlie Brown explained. "What do you usually do Linus?"

"Nothing much. Oh, that actually reminds me, you're gonna have to deliver a sermon today at Sunday school." Linus said. Charlie Brown's eyes went wide at that.

"Sunday school?! But it's Thursday!" Charlie Brown said.

"Charlie Brown, we're just pretending. I just need you to read a couple of verses from the Book of Job." Linus said. "I'm sure you'll do great. You'll find everything in the classroom. In the meantime, I'll get busy flying your kite." As Linus went up into the tree house to fly a kite, Charlie Brown was left behind to ponder of delivering a sermon.

"I've never spoken at Sunday school before. This going to be a challenge." Charlie Brown said. He then began to suck his thumb and hold onto Linus's blanket as Sally approached his big brother pretending to be her so-called Sweet Babboo.

"Just because you're wearing his outfit and carrying his blanket doesn't mean you're my Sweet Babboo." Sally said with a frown.

"Sally, relax. We're just pretending. And it's only just for one day." Charlie Brown said. "Now if you don't mind, I have to prepare a sermon." Charlie Brown then went inside the school to fetch stuff for his sermon. Sally then frowned to see Linus, struggling to fly Charlie Brown's kite.

"I don't know how Charlie Brown does it, even when he keeps failing." Linus said. "Hi Sally. How's my baby sister this afternoon?"

"Good grief. This is silly!" Sally groaned.

Meanwhile, Peppermint Patty as Heather, and Heather as Peppermint Patty were in the tree house, with Heather giggling over wearing sandals and seeing her toes. She then began to recite a poem.

_**Heather:**_

_This little piggy went to the market_

_This little piggy stayed home_

_This little piggy had roast beef_

_This little piggy had none_

_And this little piggy cried, 'Wee wee wee!' _

_All the way home_

"Okay Heather, I was supposed to be playing a basketball game with Franklin on the playground, but now you're going to have to play with him." Peppermint Patty said, making Heather frown.

"But Patty, I don't really know how to play basketball." Heather said.

"Don't be like Marcie." Peppermint Patty said. "You'll learn."

"Well, okay." Heather said. "Oh, that reminds me, I had a ballet lesson today, but now you're going to have to take it."

"Ballet?! I hate ballet!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed.

"A lot of football players take ballet." Heather said with a smile.

"They do? Well, okay. As long as we're pretending. Good luck with the game." Peppermint Patty said as they went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, in another part of the tree house, Schroeder was playing the piano when Marcie as Lucy approached him with a cute smile and a feather duster, but she didn't notice she was facing the wrong way. "Hi sweetie." Marcie said to a stuffed bear.

"Sweetie?! It was annoying that Lucy called me that, but it's silly when Marcie does it." Schroeder said, giggling, before continuing to play his piano while Marcie continued to talk to the stuffed bear.

"Look what I have." Marcie said. "If we were married, Schroeder, I'd come in every morning with my feather duster and dust the top of your piano. Then I'd dust the keys. Then just before I leave the room, I'd give you a smile and sort of go, 'gitchee, gitchee, gitchee!'"

"Marcie, you know you're talking to a bear. I'm right here." Schroeder pointed out. Marcie then looked the other way and saw Schroeder, barely making him out.

"Of course. But I'm not Marcie today. I'm Lucy." Marcie said.

"There you are!" Lucy said as she walked into the tree house with Rerun at his tail. He was now wearing black and white dog-ears like those that Snoopy has. "Okay Marcie, you have to babysit Rerun today."

"But I'm not Rerun. I'm Snoopy!" Rerun said, making Lucy glare at her younger brother as he hung up the dog-ears.

"I don't know anything about babysitting, Lucy." Marcie said as she was still facing Schroeder.

"She's right behind you." Schroeder pointed out.

"Don't be a stick in the mud. You'll do great." Lucy said. "Oh, that reminds me. Marcie, do you have anything I should do today?"

"Actually, just one thing. Homework." Marcie said.

"Homework?! Blech!" Lucy exclaimed. "How much do I need to do?"

"Not a whole lot." Marcie said, placing a large stack of papers in Lucy's hand. "Come on, Rerun. Let's go for a walk."

"Okay Mar...I mean Lucy." Rerun said as they began to walk together. They were almost out the treehouse when Rerun held her hand tightly. "Follow the sound of my voice, _**big sister**_."

"If she calls that a little homework, I'd HATE to see A LOT!" Lucy said.

"Well, it's what you wanted." Schroeder shrugged before realizing something. "Are you wearing her glasses?"

"I've got the lenses for later." Lucy promised. "Any other questions, sweet-I mean Schroeder?"

"Why's your shirt showing off your stomach?"

"I don't know. It must be too small. Now, to do that homework. When did Christopher Columbus sail the ocean blue?" Lucy asked, grabbing the first piece of homework.

"1492." Schroeder said.

"Okay…and who's on Mount Rushmore? I know one of them; I only need three more names."

"Beethoven, Thomas and George."

"It's gonna be a long day."

Inside the classroom, Charlie Brown had just finished gathering things for his sermon and stood on a podium, while Peppermint Patty stood on the other side, wearing ballet slippers. Charlie Brown then cleared his throat as he began his sermon. "Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a princess..." Charlie Brown read before he realized that he was reading from the wrong thing. "Good grief! I must have gathered a storybook by accident. I better go see if Linus has a bible I can use."

As Charlie Brown began to leave, Peppermint Patty started the music and began to clumsily dance. She then bumped into Charlie Brown as pages of the book went flying everywhere. "I don't know how you're girlfriend does it, Chuck. But I know I'm not taking ballet soon, even if football players really do take it."

"Good grief." Said Charlie Brown.

Heather was preparing to toss the football in the basket while waiting for Franklin, but she just couldn't get the ball in the hoop. "How does Peppermint Patty do it?" she asked.

"Gangway!" Rerun called out as he and Marcie walked by. "Blind sister and innocent brother coming through."

"Where're you going, baby brother?" Charlie Brown asked as he and Peppermint Patty walked out of the class.

"The psychiatry booth." The five-year-old said.

"Have fun." Peppermint Patty called back as Franklin and Pigpen walked by.

"Peppermint Patty's doing ballet, Rerun's wearing a dog tail and Charlie Brown's carrying a blanket?" Franklin asked Pigpen.

"Not to mention Heather wearing sandals, Snoopy's purple and Marcie's heading to the psychiatry booth." Pigpen added.

"This is all mixed up!" Franklin exclaimed.

"ALL MIXED UP!" called out Scooter from the treehouse.

"TOO MIXED UP!" Rerun called out, tying a bell around Lucy's nickel can.

"What's going on, Scoot?" Pigpen wondered.

"Apparently BJ is pretending to be Baby Bop, Baby Bop's pretending to be BJ, Lucy's pretending to be Marcie, Marcie's pretending to be Lucy, Rerun's pretending to be Snoopy, Snoopy's pretending to be Barney, Peppermint Patty's pretending to be Heather, Heather's pretending to be Peppermint Patty, Charlie Brown's pretending to be Linus and Linus' pretending to be Charlie Brown. Right, Edna?" the squirrel wondered.

"Indeed, Scooter." Edna replied.

"I GOT IT!" however, Lucy's screaming shocked the squirrel and bird.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy said, tossing the homework in the pulley system and pulling it down to the ground. "How does she do all that homework? I can't do it! I just can't!"

"Calm down, Lucy; it doesn't suit you." Gulped Pigpen. "Neither do those glasses."

"Glasses?" Franklin and Pigpen realized.

"Excuse me a minute. I need to see a psychiatrist." The former said.

"Good luck getting seen." Schroeder called out.

Franklin shrugged as he looked over at Baby Bop digging in the dirt. "What're you looking for?" he asked.

"Creepy, crawly, ooey, gooey worms!" Baby bop replied as Franklin gagged. He then saw BJ make paper dolls.

"What a silly day." Franklin said, making his way to Lucy's psychiatry booth and getting greeted by Rerun with a happy bark. Noticing the bell on the can, Franklin rang it.

"May I help you, you blockhead?" Marcie asked, thinking she was talking to Linus as Charlie Brown.

"I'm confused." Franklin said.

"By your failures or your inept demeanor?"

"No. why's everyone trading places, Marcie?"

"It's for research, right, baby brother?"

Rerun nodded his head and smiled.

"Anyways, Charlie Brown, how are you on this crabby day?"

"Confused."

"I'm confused too. Why doesn't Schroeder ever realize I exist?"

"Marcie…" Franklin got closer. "I'm Franklin."

"Whoops! Sorry." Marcie realized. "But before we begin today's session, you have to pay the fee of five wonderful cents-made by a single silver nickel or five beautiful, tiny pennies. Either way will do."

"This is silly." Franklin realized, chuckling as he dropped a nickel in the can.

"Beautiful!"

_**Marcie:**_

_Pennies in my tin can,_

_Nickels and dimes._

_I can hear the money in the tin can of mine._

_Little ones, big ones,_

_Silver and brown,_

_Shiny and round._

_Coins all together,_

_Make a jingling sound._

_Make a jingling sound._

"How I love to hear that old money plinkity plink. The bee-u-tee-full sound of cold, hard crash! The beautiful, beautiful sound of nickels, nickels, nickels. It's one of the best sounds in the world."

Franklin giggled. "So, Marcie, why's everyone trading places?"

"To walk a mile in each other's shoes." Marcie replied happily. "It all happened when BJ and Baby Bop wanted to do what the other person does."

"Thanks, Marcie." Franklin smiled, dropping another nickel in the can as Linus walked by. "Here comes good ol' Charlie Brown."

Rerun smiled and ran off after a neighbor's cat; Marcie realized and chased after him as Linus shrugged. "This is silly." He laughed.

Back at the treehouse, Pigpen shrugged as he uncrumpled the homework Lucy sent down the pulley. "Well, you got what you wanted." He told the fussbudget. "I DO like your new looks though. All of yours."

"Thanks." Heather said as Franklin returned. "Let's play!"

Sally giggled as she watched them play. After the game, everyone went inside the treehouse to talk.

"It sure is funny to see everyone pretending to be everyone else." Laughed Jeff.

"BJ said he was gonna make paper dolls." Said Stephen.

"And what's Baby Bop doing?" Schroeder wondered.

"Baby Bop's playing in the dirt, looking for worms." Pigpen reported as everyone grimaced.

"GROSS!" replied Lucy as she worked on the homework.

"Well, that's what they wanted." Chuckled Jeff

"I hate worms!" Heather gagged.

"I love worms!" Peppermint Patty said.

"THIS HOMEWORK SUCKS!" whined Lucy.

"RERUN! GET BACK HERE, YOUNG MAN!" shouted Marcie, chasing Rerun around the treehouse and bumping into everything as a familiar door swirled around before opening. Out stepped Stella the Storyteller and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"STELLA!" Rerun cheered, running towards her. He was soon followed by the others.

"It's Stella the Storyteller!" Barney cheered.

"Γειά σου." Said Stella, confusing the kids.

"Γειά σου?" Keesha questioned.

"What's that?" asked Franklin.

"That's how they say hello and goodbye in Greece. And that's where I just came from." Explained Stella.

"What were you doing in Greece, Stella?" wondered Barney.

"Todays the day of my bouzouki lessons." She then strummed a few strings as everyone cheered.

"Looks more like a guitar." Marcie squinted to see the instrument more clearly.

"It is part of the guitar family. Right, Stella?" Lucy asked in an as-a-matter-of-fact mannerism.

"Exactly, Lucy. Nice outfit." Praised Stella. "Who are you?"

"I'm pretending to be Marcie."

"You look really convincing. In fact, all of you look different."

"It's for a psychiatry study." Marcie told Kristen.

"We know, Marcie." Chuckled Kristen.

"In fact, I also got some more stories." Added Stella with a chuckle.

"What kind of stories?"

"Stories that were written in Greece a long, long time ago; by a man named Aesop, and I thought of one of those stories when someone here said 'that's what they wanted'."

"I said that." Said Jeff in awe.

"Yes, I know you did."

"Stella, look. Snoopy's Barney." Charlie Brown said as Snoopy walked towards her, with yellow nail polish on his claws.

"Can you read the story please?" Rerun asked as everyone agreed with the five-year-old.

"Alright. And Snoopy, would you help me tell the story?" asked Stella as Snoopy happily barked smiling, she handed him a bone. "Okay. Once upon a time, there was a very happy dog. And do you know why he was happy? Because he had a great, big, yummy bone to chew on. The dog decided to have a little picnic at the edge of a pond. But just as he was getting ready to enjoy his bone, he looked into the water and do you know what he saw?"

"A FISH?!" Rerun asked eagerly. "A FROG?! A TURTLE?!"

"He saw his very own reflection; but he thought it was another dog with another bone. 'Oooh' thought the dog, 'I want that bone too, and I'll make the other dog give it to me'! First, he tried whimpering and whining and looking so sad, but the other dog didn't give him the bone. Next, he tried snarling and growling and looking mean, but the other dog still didn't give him the bone. 'Well then', thought the dog, 'I'll just have to grab that bone'! but as soon as he opened his mouth, his bone dropped into the water and it sank to the bottom of the lake. So, instead of having two bones, the greedy dog had none."

"And the moral of the story is…" Barney began.

"Don't let the things you WANT make you forget the good things you ALREADY HAVE. The end!"

"Now THAT was a doggone good story." The dinosaur joked.

Smiling, Snoopy tossed the bone into the suitcase as it landed with a splash.

"I really must be going, so, as they say in Greece, Γειά σου." Said Stella.

"Γειά σου, Stella." Waved the kids and Barney as Snoopy blew her a kiss. The door then spun away as the kids smiled.


	3. Make Believe and Sweet Dreams

**_Chapter 3: Make Believe and Sweet Dreams_**

After Stella left, Lucy began to get an idea. "Hey, I wonder how far Baby Bop and BJ are willing to take trading places?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Franklin asked.

"Well, what if Baby Bop played a game or did something that BJ usually does, but Baby Bop would never do. And BJ did something that Baby Bop usually does, but BJ would never do." Lucy said.

"I guess we can try and see." Linus said.

"Okay. Hey Patty, you're around BJ a lot. What kind of fun things does he like to do?" Heather asked Peppermint Patty.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not Peppermint Patty today. I'm you, Heather. You're the one wearing my sandals." Peppermint Patty pointed out, making Heather frown.

"But I don't really know that much boy stuff, except baseball and cowboys." Heather said.

"Well I'm sure if you think really hard, you'll be able to find something that BJ loves to do." Barney encouraged. Heather then got to thinking about what BJ liked to do.

"Playing basketball?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, but that's too easy." Peppermint Patty answered.

"Eating pickles?" Heather asked.

"Yes, but so does Snoopy." Peppermint Patty said, pointing to Snoopy eating from a pickle jar.

"I know! How about a game of make believe jungle adventure?" Heather asked with a smile.

"That's good, Heather! BJ loves to play make believe jungle adventure!" Barney smiled.

"Yeah, and now Baby Bop will have to lead us through the jungle." Charlie Brown said with a grin.

"Okay, now it's your turn. What kind of fun things do you think Baby Bop loves to do?" Heather asked. Peppermint Patty thought hard about it for a moment.

"Well, judging by her frilly dress and these ridiculous ballet slippers, I'd say Baby Bop would love to play princess. And BJ's a boy. But now he'll have to be a princess!" Peppermint Patty said.

"See? It's not that hard to think like me." Heather said with a smile as Baby Bop and BJ came into the tree house. She, Charlie Brown, and Lucy approached them.

"Hi Baby Bop and BJ." Heather, Lucy, and Charlie Brown greeted.

"Hi Cha...oh, I mean Linus. Hi Luc...oh, I mean Marcie. Hi He...oops! I mean, Peppermint Patty!" Baby Bop giggled. "Gee, you all look silly like me and BJ."

"But Baby Bop, I thought you really wanted to be BJ." Lucy said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah I do." Baby Bop said.

"Say BJ, were you going to play a game of make believe today?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Why yes, Linus! I was!" BJ smiled.

"What kind of game of make believe?" Heather asked.

"Good question, Peppermint Patty. A make believe jungle adventure!" BJ said, exciting Baby Bop. "With lions, tigers, and snakes!" Baby Bop giggled at the prospect of going on a jungle adventure. "But now, I guess sissy will have to be the brave jungle explorer."

"Huh? Me?" Baby Bop asked, confused. She liked to play make believe, but the jungle adventure game kind of scares her.

"Yeah Baby Bop, you're BJ today remember?" Heather asked.

"And BJ is always the brave jungle explorer. He leads us through the jungle and points out the animals." Charlie Brown added.

"Now, it's your turn." Lucy said with a grin.

"Do I have to, Barney?" Baby Bop asked, getting a little scared.

"Well, it's what you wanted." Barney reminded Baby Bop.

"Huh, yeah. It's what I wanted." Baby Bop sighed with defeat. She didn't want to give up the game just yet, so she was going to play jungle adventure and face those scary animals.

A few minutes later, Barney, Snoopy, Barney's friends, and the Peanuts Gang were setting up the tree house to make it look like a jungle. They had all the right animals, from lions and tigers, to snakes and elephants. Sally walked up to the tree house and saw what was going on. "What's happening now?" Sally asked.

"We're about to play make believe jungle adventure, Sally." Barney smiled.

"Oh boy! Can I play too?" Sally asked.

"Why sure, Sally." Linus said with a smile.

"And guess what? Baby Bop is going to be the jungle explorer." Kristen said.

"Huh? But she never plays that game." Sally pointed out.

"Well, she has no choice, now that she and BJ have traded places." Peppermint Patty said as Heather and Charlie Brown had put the last touches on their 'jungle'.

"Okay Barney, I think we've got everything set up, and now we're ready." Heather said with a smile.

"Great. I'll go get Baby Bop." Barney said, leaving to fetch his three-year-old friend.

"And I'll go set the mood." Schroeder said, going into the tree house to play jungle music on his piano. He then started to play it, setting the right mood. Barney then came back with Baby Bop, who was taking deep breaths.

"Okay Baby Bop, are you ready to take us through the jungle?" Barney asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Baby Bop said.

"Then let's go!" Rerun said. With that, Baby Bop then lead Barney, Snoopy, Woodstock, Barney's friends, and the Peanuts Gang into the 'jungle' as Schroeder continued to set the mood. As they walked through the 'jungle' and saw the animals, they began to sing a song.

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang: **_

_We're going on a jungle adventure_

_To see what we can see_

"Oh look!" Baby Bop said, pointing to the animals.

_**Peppermint Patty: **_

_There's a lion and a tiger_

_**Baby Bop: **_

_And a great big monkey_

_Swinging on the branch of a tree_

_**Stephen:**_

_It looks like a chimpanzee_

_**Lucy:**_

_Oh, here in the jungle you can hear the lions roar_

Just then, BJ surprised Baby Bop with a lion and loud roaring sound, scaring her. "Oh BJ!" Baby Bop exclaimed.

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Rrrrrr-rhinoceros and tigers and so much more_

_**Linus:**_

_Hear the snakes hissing in the grass below_

_Ssss_

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_See the silly monkeys putting on a show_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang: **_

_The jungle is the place to go_

The kids smiled as Baby bop led them into the 'jungle'. "Here we go." She gulped.

_We're going on a jungle adventure_

_To see what we see_

_**Barney:**_

_There's a great big elephant, taking a bath_

_Getting clean as he can be_

_**Baby Bop and Sally:**_

_I hope he doesn't step on me!_

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh, here in the jungle you can hear the lions roar_

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Rrrrrr-rhinoceros and tigers and so much more_

_**Linus:**_

_Hear the snakes hissing in the grass below_

_Ssss_

_**Baby Bop:**_

_See the silly monkeys putting on a show_

_**Barney:**_

_The jungle is the place to go_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang: **_

_The jungle is the place to go!_

The kids then proceeded to show off the 'animals' to Baby Bop, who hid behind Barney in fear. Snoopy also slithered around as a sly snake.

"Baby Bop?" Linus called out.

"She was here a minute ago." Barney shrugged.

"Barney, are the animals gone yet?" worried a wayward Baby Bop.

"Sissy, I was just wanted to scare ya A LITTLE." Explained her big brother.

"You did? Well I thought you wanted to be like me."

"Yeah. That's what I want."

"Good." Baby Bop smiled. "Because I was gonna play a game of make believe today too."

"You were?"

"Uh huh, but now YOU'LL have to do it. And here's what I was gonna be." She then proceeded to whisper something in his ear as he jumped in shock.

"Oh no!" BJ exclaimed. "You CAN'T make me do THAT!"

"You DID say it was what you wanted." Barney recalled.

"Aye-yi-yi!"

"RERUN! GET BACK HERE!" Marcie called out as she and Linus chased Rerun down the stairs and into the playground.

Out on the playground, everyone prepared a fairytale castle. "Oh my." Said Edna. "This is so exciting."

"Yeah, yeah. This should be good." Agreed Scooter.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Rerun began. "Presenting the story of The Sleeping Princess." And out came BJ dressed in a tiara and tutu as everyone laughed at the sight.

"Nobody says a word!" BJ huffed.

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_There was a pretty princess._

_A princess, a princess._

_There was a pretty princess long ago._

_**Barney and Charlie Brown:**_

_A spell was cast upon her._

_Upon her, upon her._

_A spell was cast upon her long ago._

"Okay! That was fun-" began BJ.

"Oh, you're not done yet, BJ." Sally denied.

"At all!" added Baby Bop.

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_The castle was enchanted._

_Enchanted, enchanted._

_The castle was enchanted long ago._

_**Barney and Charlie Brown:**_

_A hundred years she slept there._

_She slept there, she slept there._

_A hundred years she slept there long ago._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_The thorns grew thick around it._

_Around it, around it._

_The thorns grew thick around it long ago._

In trotted Prince Stephen as everyone smirked.

_**Barney and Charlie Brown:**_

_A handsome prince came riding._

_Came riding, came riding._

_A handsome prince came riding long ago._

"Gotta kiss her to wake her up." Marcie called out as BJ jumped in shock.

"AH! NO KISSING! NO KISSING!" BJ exclaimed.

**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**

He woke the pretty princess.

The princess, the princess.

He woke the pretty princess long ago.

Kristen, Keesha, Sally and Lucy then began to toss flower petals everywhere.

"Here comes the bride!" Baby Bop explained.

**Barney and Charlie Brown:**

They had a royal wedding.

A wedding, a wedding.

They had a royal wedding long ago.

**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**

They lived their lives together.

Together, together.

They lived their lives together long ago.

"Here's your baby." Heather teased, handing BJ a toy doll as he groaned and everyone else laughed. "Party's over."

"Aye-yi-yi! Okay! That's it!" an embarrassed BJ said as he headed to the treehouse.

"Yeah!" everyone applauded a while later, in the treehouse.

"Okay, okay, you've had your fun." BJ huffed before smiling. "NOW it's my turn. Now I can do some other things that Baby Bop does, like play with toys, or play a game."

"Or take a nap?" Baby Bop asked, yawning a little.

"Yeah! Take a nap-" he then realized something. "Hey! I don't wanna take a nap."

"Well, Baby bop always takes a nap right about now." Barney recalled.

"So does Rerun." Lucy told Marcie. "It's just about his naptime too."

"If we don't have our naps, we get cranky." Rerun yawned, explaining what he was saying to BJ.

"And if you don't take a nap, you'll get cranky too." Added Baby Bop.

"AWW MAN!" BJ huffed in defeat.

"See? Cranky baby." Baby Bop pointed out as her other friends laughed.

"But I can't take a nap. I'm not even sleepy." BJ explained.

"While you guys argue, I'll get Rerun comfy for his nap…" Marcie explained, squinting as she grabbed a music box that was on the shelf. "…With my favorite music box. Music ALWAYS puts me to sleep."

"Great idea, Marcie…I mean Lucy. Rerun loves quiet music." Linus smiled. "Sometimes I sing him a lullaby."

"Great idea, Linus. BJ, I think it might be a good idea if Baby Bop sang you a lullaby." Charlie Brown said.

"I can do that." Beamed Baby Bop. "Come on, BJ. Over here"

"I can use some quiet time while I study too." Lucy said with a yawn of her own. "I need to study for our history test on Tuesday."

"Same. I couldn't open Snoopy's supper no matter how hard I tried." Linus sighed.

"And I got pretty hurt on the field." Heather added. "See my bandages."

"You got a lot of boo-boos." Baby Bop said as Marcie cranked up her music box to sing to Rerun. Eagerly, Little Rerun got comfy on a nap mattress and pulled his plush dog closer to him.

"Now, just relax and listen to the song." Barney suggested as Marcie finished cranking the music box and let it play.

"It's very pretty." Sally said, pointing to Marcie's music box.

"It is." Schroeder replied, glad he didn't have to pull out his piano.

"Oh brother." BJ groaned as the rest of the Peanuts Gang sat down on the ground to hear the music box as well. Barney's friends also got comfy. Peppermint Patty, despite being Heather for a while, clutched onto Cupcake whilst Heather clutched onto Caramel and Velvet.

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry._

_**Marcie and Baby Bop:**_

_Go to sleep little baby._

_And when you wake,_

_You shall have a cake,_

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_And all the pretty little ponies._

Baby Bop and Marcie yawned as Charlie Brown and Barney took over with singing.

_**Charlie Brown and Barney:**_

_Painted bay, sorrow and grey,_

_**Baby Bop, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_All the pretty little ponies._

_**Marcie and Baby Bop:**_

_So hush-a-bye, don't you cry._

_Go to sleep little baby_.

Rerun, Peppermint Patty and Heather were already sleeping, along with Lucy. "I'm not getting sleepy yet." Said BJ.

"Tr-try rubbing the nice, soft blankie." His sister suggested.

"You'll be sleeping soon." Marcie added, rubbing her eyes before nuzzling next to Lucy and also falling asleep. Charlie Brown smiled and wrapped Linus' blanket over her before she shook it off. Sighing, he put it on himself and also got comfy on the floor. Rerun awoke with a whimper and looked up at the awake kids.

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry._

_**Baby Bop:**_

_Go to sleep little baby._

_And when you wake,_

_You shall have (yawns) a cake,_

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_And all the pretty little ponies._

The kids blinked to see that Snoopy, Woodstock, Charlie Brown and Linus were also sleeping, along with Pigpen, resting against Franklin's shoulder as Z's formed in the now tame dust cloud, for comedic effects.

Baby Bop was also sleeping and BJ, being the good big brother he was, wrapped his blanket over her. "There you go, sissy." He said.

"I'm getting sleepy too." Yawned Sally before shaking her head, keeping herself awake. Smiling, Barney snapped his fingers and the Peanuts Gang were back in their regular clothes and hair styles, even Linus had his blanket wrapped around him, though they were all almost too sleepy or asleep to realize. Rerun realized though and curled up in between Lucy and Marcie before falling back to sleep. Only Sally, Franklin and Schroeder were awake, alongside Barney, BJ and Barney's friends.

_**Barney:**_

_Painted bay, sorrow and grey,_

_**Barney's Friends:**_

_All the pretty little ponies._

_**Barney:**_

_So hush-a-bye, don't you cry-_

He then looked over at the rest of the Peanuts Gang, realizing they too were asleep. Sally was nuzzling Linus, Schroeder had kissed Lucy's cheek before nodding off next to her and Franklin was standing up; yet dozing soundly with Pigpen.

"Shh!" Barney's friends and BJ hushed.

_**Barney, BJ and Barney's Friends:**_

_Go to sleep little baby._

The lullaby ended as the music box stopped playing its tune.


	4. Simply Us

_**Chapter 4: Simply Us**_

After an hour and a half, the Peanuts Gang, Snoopy, and Woodstock all awoke in the tree house, realizing something.

"That was a nice name and all, Charlie Brown-wait a minute! I'm Charlie Brown! I'M ME!" exclaimed Charlie Brown in shock as he talked to Linus.

"You are a blockhead, Charlie Brown. Duh." Marcie stated, still thinking she was Lucy. "Now, I wonder where my sweetheart is. He's probably in the playground, playing with Franklin, Pigpen and Sally. Those blockheads."

"Oh brother." Lucy groaned before looking down at her clothes. "Back to the old dresses and saddle shoes." She smiled.

"No, I'm serious. Look around, guys." Charlie Brown explained as the kids looked around, they realized he was right. "It's great being a failure face again." Said Charlie Brown

"You can say that again, Chuck." Peppermint Patty yawned, stretching her body before realizing something. "Look, Chuck. I can wiggle my toes again. I'm me again! No more dresses and ballet! Just sandals and sports."

"I wonder how this happened." Lucy said in curiosity. "We were asleep dressed as everyone else; I was dressed in-"

"A little Barney magic did this." Rerun told his big sister. "And I'm glad to have you back, Lucy. You and Linus ARE the best big siblings ever!"

As they talked about their dreams, the Peanuts Gang, Snoopy and Woodstock came down from the tree house, officially finished with their nap and now dressed back in their regular clothing. "It's sure good to be us, again." Charlie Brown said with a smile.

"You can say that again, Charlie Brown. And me and my blanket are happy to be reunited." Linus said, happily cuddling up to his blanket.

"I'm happy to have my hair all beautiful again." Heather said with a smile. "And the only sport I'll play is baseball."

"And me and my sandals will always be an item." Peppermint Patty said with a grin. "And I'll never take ballet."

"I'm really glad to see again, now that I have my glasses back." Marcie said. "I definitely do not want to be a crabby psychiatrist all the time, anyway. A babysitter may be a better career, though."

"That reminds me, Marcie. I need to collect your profits." Lucy demanded. Marcie gave Lucy some of the change from when she was running the psychiatry booth, giving her two of the three nickels and keeping one nickel that the fussbudget didn't realize though. "Thank you. And next time don't give me much homework!"

"Crumpling it wasn't very ethical, but it's fine. Besides, that's just an average load of homework."

"You're weird, Marcie."

They then reached Barney, BJ, who had his baseball cap back on, Barney's friends, and the rest of the Peanuts Gang on the playground.

"Well, well, well, look who's awake." Jeff smiled.

"About time too." Kristen agreed. "We're glad you're awake now."

"I'm guessing some of the gang must've woken up after we dozed off." Said Charlie Brown to his friends.

"We awoke a few minutes ago." Explained Sally. "Good to see you're my Sweet Babboo, Linus." Sally flirted with her boyfriend.

"Seems like everyone's back to their old selves." Barney smiled, which the Peanuts Gang nodded at.

"Hey! BJ's got his hat back. How did that happen?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"I'll tell you when Sissy comes down." BJ said. And then, Baby Bop came down from the tree house, also finished with her nap and with her yellow blankey back. "Hey Sissy, did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes, I sure...hey! I got my blankey back!" Baby Bop happily said. "How did that happen?"

"Well, while you and the others were asleep, BJ decided he would like to be BJ again." Barney explained.

"I sure would!" BJ said.

"So would we with who we already are. I'm through doing all that homework. Yuck!" Lucy exclaimed.

"And what use is it to be crabby if you can't see who you're bossing around?" Marcie added.

"Charlie Brown is the best at opening dog food cans." Linus explained.

"And Linus is great at reciting the Bible." Charlie Brown smiled.

"Heather's dancing style ain't for me and my little 'piggies'. We prefer real sports." Peppermint Patty told the dinosaur.

"And basketball isn't that much fun if I keep getting scrapes." Heather finished.

"And I bet you would like to be Baby Bop again, right?" Barney asked the three-year-old.

"Uh huh!" Baby Bop agreed.

"Today sure has been a silly day. For the most part." Franklin said.

"Yeah. It's nice to be someone else. Maybe next time we do this, I'll be you." Pigpen smiled.

"You got that right. When we all wanted to pretend to be the other, most of us wanted to do it for fun. Except BJ and Baby Bop." Linus said.

"Well, when I said I wanted to be Baby Bop, I was feeling a little bad inside." BJ said sadly.

"That's okay, BJ. I was kind of feeling kind of mad today myself." Peppermint Patty said.

"Huh? Why?" BJ asked.

"Well, I got upset because I wanted new bikes like Heather and Lucille's." Peppermint Patty explained.

"And I was feeling crabby because my fire safety poster didn't win first place and a blue ribbon at the art show, like Linus's did." Lucy explained.

"Really?" BJ asked.

"And I was wishing that I could be a patrol person, like Marcie and Kristen." Linus said.

"No kidding!" BJ said in disbelief.

"And me and Macie were feeling bad because we couldn't throw a football the way Peppermint Patty does." Heather explained.

"It's like I said, sometimes everyone wants things they don't have, and when it makes you a little bit mad or sad, it makes you like everyone else." Barney explained.

"You're right. I guess it does." Charlie Brown said with a smile, while the others agreed.

"But Barney, wait a minute. I still want to be big like BJ." Baby Bop complained. "And I want to do things without help."

"And you're going to!" Barney happily said.

"I am?" Baby Bop asked, now feeling happy.

"Sure! You're growing every day, and you'll be a big girl before you know it!" Barney smiled. As Barney took Baby Bop's hand, he, Barney's friends, and the Peanuts Gang all sang a new version of one of their favorite songs.

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang: **_

_I can do it_

_There's nothing to it_

_I can do it_

_By myself!_

_**BJ, Charlie Brown, and Lucy: **_

_Had to ask for help when I was small_

_But now I'm bigger, I can do it all!_

_**Baby Bop, Sally, and Rerun: **_

_I'll be feeling proud as you can tell_

_When I can do it by myself_

_**Barney, Barney's friend, and Peanuts Gang: **_

_Tie your shoes_

_(I can do it! I can do it!)_

_By yourself_

_(I can do it! I can do it!)_

_Comb your hair_

_(I can do it! I can do it!)_

_By yourself_

_(I can do it! I can do it!)_

_**Baby Bop: **_

_I'll be feeling proud as you can tell_

_When I can do it by myself_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_I can do it_

_There's nothing to it_

_I can do it_

_By myself!_

_**Barney:**_

_Had to ask for help_

_When you were small_

_But when you're bigger, you can do it all!_

_**Baby Bop: **_

_I'll be feeling proud as you can tell_

_When I can do it by myself_

_**Barney, Barney's friend, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Tie your shoes_

_(I can do it! I can do it!)_

_By yourself_

_(I can do it! I can do it!)_

_Comb your hair_

_(I can do it! I can do it!)_

_By yourself_

_(I can do it! I can do it!)_

_**Baby Bop:**_

_I'll be feeling proud as you can tell_

_When I can do it by myself_

_**Barney, BJ, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Everything I do_

_I do so well_

_Since I can do it_

_By myself!_

"I can do something by myself too. I can, I can!" Scooter said.

"What is it, Scooter?" asked Kristen.

"Just watch. I…can jump…on my bed!"

"Scooter, you're not supposed to do jump on your bed." Rerun said.

"Why not?" the squirrel soon found out though.

"That's why not!" Lucy told the squirrel and her brother. Everyone laughed and recalled the fun day they had.

"Oh Schroeder." Marcie began, fluttering her eyes at him.

"What?" asked Schroeder in annoyance as Lucy snuck up behind him and kissed his cheek. Instead of running off, he blushed.

"That's what."

"Well I think that it would be a good idea if Sissy and I were going home." BJ said.

"Yeah, cause I think that BJ needs his nap." Baby Bop teased as everyone laughed again.

"Aww, Sissy. See you later, guys."

"So long, BJ. Bye, Baby Bop!" waved Barney as the two younger dinosaurs disappeared in a trace of Barney magic.

"I'm glad everyone has gone back to being themselves again." Said Stephen.

"Hey, Lucy, what's the result of you guys trading places?" asked Keesha.

"It's a lot of fun, but I'd rather be me instead of someone else." Lucy replied.

"Me too." Barney agreed. "After all, being yourself is very important because that's just the way I love you."

"Barney, may I sing it this time?" Charlie Brown asked as Barney gave him a thumbs up in approval.

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_I love you, you love me._

_We're a happy family._

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me to you,_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

"Well done, Chuck!" cheered Peppermint Patty.

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_I love you, you love me,_

_We're best friends,_

_Like friends should be_

_With a great big hug,_

_And a kiss from me to you,_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

"Hey Heather, wanna go practice throwing footballs?" asked Peppermint Patty once the song ended.

"We'll join you." Stephen said as he, Jeff, Keesha and Kristen agreed.

"Sure. Then we can go to the toy store. I think they have the same bike model, but in green." Heather suggested.

"My favorite color!" the tomboy smiled happily. "How did I forget they had that bike in green?"

"And while you do that, I'll finish the homework a certain fussbudget tried to do." Marcie winked.

"Hey!" Lucy sighed as that one nickel Lucy forgot about nickel dropped on the grass. "MINE!"

"Every cent goes to your queendom, huh?" Keesha teased.

"Each nickel." Lucy beamed.

"Nice." Pigpen smiled. "Come on, Franklin, let's shoot some hoops in the meantime."

"Coming!" Franklin said. "My grandfather says to always live like you're nine!"

"Wanna hear me play some Beethoven?" Schroeder asked Lucy.

"I'd love to." Lucy smiled, following him in the tree house, after Marcie. Lucy then smiled and tickled his nose. "Gitchee, gitchee, gitchee."

"_So that's what she was trying to do…"_ he thought with a chuckle.

"I'm gonna practice my sermon." Linus told everyone.

"I'm gonna listen!" Sally declared.

"I'll come!" Rerun exclaimed.

"Come on, Snoopy, it's definitely suppertime." Charlie Brown told his beagle. "Once I feed you, we'll play football with the others and then go buy that green bike with Peppermint Patty and her dad." Snoopy smiled in agreement as Woodstock chirped.

"Now to practice my ballet." Heather declared.

"And Barney," Peppermint Patty told the toy dinosaur as she reached for another football, "THIS TIME, I won't throw you, Woodstock or Snoopy."

The doll smiled as he, Snoopy and Woodstock winked as everyone else did their usual activities.

_**The End**_


End file.
